the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Anomaly
A Power Anomaly is an extremely rare phenomenon concerning special abilities. This meaning, a Power Anomaly will never occur in someone who has no powers. The term Power Anomaly refers to unusual almost life-like actions of powers. It is when a person's power is more than an ability. The magical force is in some way alive, whether it means favoring a person or couple, or acting on its own. Most powers are like an extension of a person's limbs. One's power will not activate unless they are in someway willing it to, just as someone's arm will not raise unless they wish it too. Power Anomalies will sometimes act against the users will, having a mind of their own in a way; but at the same time, Power Anomalies are a part of the wielder. They are difficult to explain, and there isn't much fact or research behind the strange phenomenon since it is so incredibly rare. Power Anomalies can exist between a person and their elemental form of power. They can also exist between two peoples powers enhancing and building off the other. In both cases the person/element or people/people the person become stronger and one with the power source. Both things involved co-exist like a yin and yang. There is no clear explanation of how anomalies happen or why they do. Very few power Anomaly's exists. Known Power Anomalies Kolton Aspera & Air Element While most Power Anomalies seem to have only positive effects, thus making them a very desirable prospect, it doesn't always work in the wielder's favor. Kolton Aspera had many difficulties due to his uncommon connection with the Wind. He had many breathing problems in his youth, and endured a hard struggle to learn control over his abilities. Aria (a nickname Kol has given to the Air) has made her presence known to Kol since birth and was always very fond of him. Aria has been infatuated with Kol since his early infant years. Aria takes on many roles in Kol's life: the protector, the caregiver, the mother, the counselor. Following Adriana's death, Aria allows Kol to see it through rays of colors, similar to his mother's light reflections. Kol and Aria work hand in hand in his every day life. Kol does not control Aria, but guides and manipulates the wind. He also has the same strength and stamina as the wind, showing that Aria does make him stronger than the average superhuman. Aria gains strength from every breath Kol takes and vice versa. Aria often will protect Kol in dangerous situations and even help him when he least suspects it. Aria is aware of Kol's growing feelings for Livy Venya, and she often pulls Livy towards Kol or carries her scent to Kol's location. Despite the fact that Kol likes to view the Air as a separate person, Kol and the Air are in many ways one person. Aria can act on her own accord, yet Kol and Aria in actuality are more like two halves of a whole. Devon Randa & Vienna Teagan Devon Randa is a telepath and empath Vienna Teagan has a mind shield that should protect her from telepaths and mind powers making this link impossible to exist but yet it does. Devon can breach through Vienna's mind shield via contact or later on when she learns to lower it down to him. Vienna also controls and manipulates emotions which Devon's telempathy enhances. Devon and Vienna can enahnce each others powers and range of control. There powers together co-exist in flow making them to halfes of a whole. Similair to Aria's infatuation with Kol, Devon and Vienna are infatuated and crazy about each other. Some people would even consider them obsessive at times. They connect in ways unlike other couples as they become one in ever since of the word. Most people learn to accept there strange behavior towards each other. Other Possibilities *Many people suspect the Oakley Aspera and Adriana Florina could have developed a power anomaly if his powers had triggered before his wife's death. As they where both Light and Darkness. This will never be confirmed as they did not have contact while both where alive with active powers. Category:Relationships